Signers and Shadows
by TheSealer
Summary: The Dark Signers have been defeated, but a new Darkness is coming. Why is Luna/Ruka having a bad feeling? Why is a anti-human movement rising on the Spirit World? Why is Leo/Rua acting so strange? Can Yusei and his friends stop this?
1. Prologue

**Signers and Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In Neo Domino City, Luna's mind was boiling with the recent events. The rise of the Dark Signers, trying to wreak havoc on the world. It was then that she and Leo rescued Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's clutches. It had been two weeks since Rex Goodwin was defeat. Leo had been selected to go to some sort of Duel Monster's field trip about Machine-type monsters. At first, he didn't want to go, leaving Luna by herself. But Luna insisted for him to go; it wasn't like she didn't have any friends. Leo was going to return today.

Luna was now heading to a coffee where she was going to meet with Akiza. The twins had begun to see Akiza as a big sister, some time ago. The youngest Signer smiled; everything was alright now and nothing was going to ruin that. That was until she heard a soft moan echoing in her head. It was Kuribon.

"What's wrong, Kuribon?" she asked and the Duel Spirit moaned, a little agitated.

"Something is coming? Something bad?" she questioned. "What is it?"

Kuribon moaned crestfallen. He didn't know and neither did Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna looked worried and slightly disappointed. Now that things were starting to get better, more trouble were coming up.

_Meanwhile, in Neo Domino City's airport…_

A young green-haired boy had just landed and was returning to Neo Domino City. Leo was passing through the crowd. A security agent asked him for his passport. Leo instead handed in his ticket that was given by the company that organized the field trip.

"Oh, so you were one of the lucky ones, hu?" the man asked. "You saw anything interesting in that field-trip?"

"You bet." Leo replied. He then added mentally. "_Something that will rock this world_."

The security let him pass. Leo headed to the exit of the airport. However, he stop in its mid-way and leaned onto a corner. If he passed through that, the sensors would detect what he was hiding and everything would be lost. Fortunately, Leo had planned ahead.

Another man, also a security agent appeared and mentioned Leo to follow him. The man guided Leo by a restricted area and soon they were out of the airport, under the radar, without having passed by the sensors. Leo turned to the man and handed him a whole mass of bills. The corrupted Security agent grinned with the money on his back.

"Pleasure doing business with you." the man said. "But if you're caught…"

"Yeah, I know, you'll deny you let me get smuggled into the city, under the radar." Leo finished, with a grin. The man nodded and turned around, leaving. He heard a strange sound and Leo shouted:

"Get him, Morphtronic Celphon!" the man was hit in the head by something made of metal and passed out. The monster that Leo just summoned was real and not an hologram. Leo didn't had his Duel Disk activated. He just summoned the monster by showing his card. "Good job, now return!"

Morphtronic Celphon returned to Leo's card and the boy placed the card back on his deck. Leo approached the unconscious man and took back the money.

"Sorry, but I'll still need this. Though it's nice doing business with you." Leo said, walking away. "Guess whose back, Neo Domino City! Are you ready for Leo and his associates?"

**Surprise! What do you think?**


	2. Signs and Portents I

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

** Today, Leo is gonna be a pretty busy boy. And Luna is getting more and more signs that something evil is already among the Signers.**

**Chapter 2: Signs and Portents (Human World)**

"Then I used Black Rose Dragon to beat that joker." Akiza was telling her a duel she recently won at the Duel Academy. Luna was now with Akiza, on the coffee. Luna was about to mention that bad vibe she had that morning but someone's appearance prevented her:

"Missed me?" Leo asked with his trademark grin.

"Leo!" both girls exclaimed and Luna hugged him.

"So you're back. How was your trip?" Akiza asked. Leo shrugged:

"It was fine." Leo answered. Luna noted Leo was carrying a different Duel Disk:

"Leo…where did you get that duel disk." she pointed at the device attached to Leo's harm. It was black, completely dark. The strangest thing was that it didn't seem made of metal nor plastic. The dark material had a slight glitter, like it was made of dark jewels.

"Yeah, the guys who invited me had a bunch of them." Leo said. "It's a show of the latest technology. I can't wait to show it to Yusei."

"Then, let's go there. Crow said Yusei is taking a break, today. About time he does." Akiza informed them. Luna detected some excitement in Akiza's voice and grinned. As the trio began to move to Yusei's garage, the girls fail to notice that Leo was constantly whispering over his shoulder, though there was nobody visible to listen to him.

"I'll duel Yusei, as planned." Leo whispered. A silent voice, accompanied by whistles and chirps responded:

"_But don't forget that once we get the information we need, the duel is over. We still have much work ahead of us._"

_In Yusei's place…_

Akiza and the twins entered the garage where they were expecting to find Yusei. Crow was making his deliveries and Jack was probably drinking his favorite Blue-Eyes Mountain tea. What they didn't expect was the three Turbo Duelists been all there, plus Mina and Trudge.

"Hello guys! What's happening?" Luna asked.

"Security is asking civilians to do their job, that's what." Jack muttered.

"You know those duel gangs were causing trouble in the Satellite when Kalin and us were the Enforcers?" Crow asked. The 3 newcomers nodded. "They're back and they have learned from us and from Security. Those gangsters have become smarter and are wrecking both Neo Domino City and the Satellite."

"Director Lazar is having problem keeping the public quiet. Everybody is saying that if Goodwin had never joined the Satellite and Neo Domino, none of this would have happened." Trudge said. "Everyone is demanding him to separate the two cities, again."

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to prepare for the WRGP." Yusei said, though he dislike the idea of the Satellite and Neo Domino been separated again. Mina was about to argue but Trudge stopped her.

"Yeah, you're right. This is our war. Thanks for your time." Trudge and Mina walked up to the door, but Leo asked:

"Is it really true that Lazar is having problems?"

"Yes, by the look on his face, you can tell he is about to have a nervous breakdown." Mina said, exiting the garage, followed by Trudge. Leo smirked:

'_So the clown-face is having problems my associates can easily fix? I smell jackpot._' Leo thought. He wanted to tell his associates a new idea he just had, but if he did Yusei and the others would notice.

"By the way, hello Leo! You got anything good?" Crow asked, trying to kill the mood. Leo showed him the duel disk. Jack exited the garage, mumbling something about going for a ride and Crow said he had deliveries to make.

"Yusei, why don't you come with us?" Akiza proposed. "You could use a break."

Yusei just sighed and replied:

"I thought that once we defeated the Dark Signers and Neo Domino and the Satellite were united, things would be better."

"You know what you need? To get out and loosen up." Leo said. "How about a duel?"

"Leo! Yusei needs to relax, not to…" Luna scolded, but Yusei just smiled:

"OK, you got yourself a duel."

Akiza seemed a little upset about that, she was looking forward to spend the rest of the day with Yusei. The four of them went outside and the two duelists activated their duel disks. Leo's black duel disk somehow didn't activate a mechanism. It was more like it was shaping into something a bit different. The disk now had a round black board to insert the cards.

The bodiless voice of one of his associates whispered again in Leo's mind:

"_Remember you can't lose before he summons his Signer Dragons. And try to avoid using the secret power of your monsters._"

"I know that." Leo muttered back. However he spoke a little too loud.

"What was that, Leo?" Yusei questioned.

"Hu…nothing. Let's duel!" Leo said.

(Yusei LP: 4000 / Leo LP: 4000)

"I'll start with 2 face downs. Your move." Leo ended his turn. Luna observed from the sideline, puzzled:

"That's all? I though Leo would try summoning a Morphtronic that would give him some benefit."

"Maybe he's trying to use some new strategy. Or maybe he has gotten new cards." Akiza mused.

'_Luna is right, this isn't Leo's game. He has no monsters and two face downs. I would say those cards are Traps; he wants me to attack him directly.'_ Yusei wondered. He looked at his hand, disappointed. _'I have nothing to spot a Trap card right now, but in case he plans to turn my attack against me…'_

"I place one face down." Yusei set one of his old favorites, Scrap-Iron Scare Crow. "Next, I summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode. And since this is Speed Warrior's first turn, his power gets doubled."

(Speed Warrior ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800 / DEF: 400)

"Now, Speed Warrior attack him directly!" Yusei ordered. His monster began his assault but Leo wasn't let that happen. "I activate my two traps: Urgent Tuning and Un-Wicked Enemy."

"First, I'll use Urgent Tuning to discard the monster I need to bring out my Wicked Power Tool Dragon." Leo shouted.

"Wicked Power Tool Dragon…?" Yusei, Akiza and Luna asked, confused. The new version of Power Tool Dragon had darker colors than the original. In his chest, the robotic dragon had a strange dark symbol; it was the lower half of a circle, with several appendages in the outer layer. The Dragon also had more black appendages in its wings, back of his neck, feet, elbows and tail.

(Wicked Power Tool Dragon ATK: 2301 / DEF: 2501)

"And now my Non-Wicked Enemy trap kicks in. Since I summoned a Wicked monster, all other monsters are destroyed." Leo explained and Speed Warrior was destroyed. "Next, you are forced to summon all the non-Wicked monsters in your Deck that share a name and the type with this one, ignoring the Summoning conditions." Leo explained. "So, you have to summon all your Synchro monsters that have the name '_Wicked_', '_Power_', _'Tool_' or '_Dragon_', just so long they're not Wicked monsters."

"What?" Yusei questioned. "But the only monsters I have that fit in those conditions are my two most powerful ones. Why would you want me to bring them out?"

"What is Leo up to? First he uses a monster I never heard about. Next he forces Yusei two play his most powerful monsters." Akiza asked aloud.

"Leo…" Luna sighed worried. Her brother had a different look in his face. It wasn't the same look he had when he dueled against Devack. It was a wild happiness glare uncharacteristic of her brother.

"Ok, fine. I summon Stardust Dragon and Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei called out. He placed the 2 monster cards on his Monster Zone. The field glowed as two shinning monsters appeared on the field. Leo's grinned wider than never before.

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)

(Majestic Star Dragon ATK: 3800 / DEF: 3000)

"Alright, that's enough." Leo de-activated his duel disk, making the holograms disappear. That surprised everyone beyond anything. Leo was giving up in the middle of a duel!

"Wait, what?" Yusei asked. "You make me summon my strongest monsters and then give up?"

"You just needed to cheer up. That's why we were dueling." Leo answered.

"Didn't you want to duel Yusei just to show him _your skills_." Luna asked with a sideways look. Leo just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…a little. But he got his head out of the bad news and that's what matters." Leo said.

"I guess so." Yusei said. Akiza couldn't avoid asking:

"Where did you get that Wicked Power Tool Dragon?" Luna and Yusei were also interested in hearing that.

**(A.N.: The Wicked Monsters have nothing to do with the Wicked Gods. This is a new Archetype I invented. The Wicked Monsters are all Machine-Types and DARK-Attribute.)**

"I got this card on the trip." he answered but didn't elaborated. "Say, since we're out here, why don't you guys go skating?"

"Wait, we go? You don't want to come…" Akiza question was interrupted.

"No, I have something to do. There's a bunch new Equip Spells I need to upgrade my deck. See ya around!" Leo said walking away. Before he did, he touched Luna for a split of a second and during that time Luna felt stinging pain in her Mark of the Dragon.

"He's acting a bit strange, today." Akiza mumbled, though she was that Leo suggested skating. This was her chance to spend more time with Yusei.

"That trip sure changed him." Yusei mused. Luna could only wonder one thing:

'_Why did my mark burned when Leo touched me?_'

Meanwhile, Leo checked there was nobody around to listen and whispered to his left where one of his associates walked beside him, invisible.

"So, was that showing enough?"

"_Yes_." a voice followed by chirps said. "_Now, we only have to witness the power of the Signer of the Mark of the Wings._"

"I could duel him and use the same strategy to force him to play both his dragons." Leo proposed but he could tell his associate was shaking its head.

"_No, we can't afford raise any suspects. And you should keep the power of your Wicked Monsters undercover, for now. We will use the prototype to test Jack Atlas. Thought it will take some time, since it we will have to smuggle the resources bit by bit._" the associate mused but Leo smiled:

"I have a better idea, so that we can speed things up. Remember when they said Lazar was having problems? Well hear me out…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Tell them that Sector Security is already taking actions." Lazar said through the communicator. The clown man was in his new office, now as the Director. However, his first days as the head of Sector Security were turning into a living hell. Everyone was demanding him to fix the problem of vandalism that the Duel Gangs started. More than half wanted him to put the Satellite under a red seal. Unfortunately, Rex Goodwin promised Yusei to keep the Satellite and Neo Domino united. Lazar closed his eyes, trying to relief some stress when a young voice saluted:

"Hello." startled, Lazar opened his eyes to see Leo in his office.

"Who…wait, I know you. You're the brother of that Signer, Luna." Lazar said.

"I happen to have a name; Leo. I'm here to help, in behalf of my associates." Leo said.

"Who? Wait, how did you get in here, in the first place?" Lazar asked suspicious.

"My associates have some _connections_ so to speak." Leo responded. "They have taken an interest in you and they are ready to help you. You take all the credit."

"Is that so? And how can they help me with the current crisis?" Lazar questioned.

"They have resources. Just tell your people that you will take personally care of the problem. My associates will handle the rest. By tomorrow daybreak those gang punks will be at the door of the Facility." Leo said.

"Personally take care of the problem? The people will think I'm drunk or insane." Lazar muttered.

"Maybe…but once they see the results; they will be at your knees." Leo retorted and walked up to the door. Though he stopped, remembering something. "And, I would appreciate that you didn't tell anyone about my associates involvement in this. Especially to Yusei and his friends."

"Not to them?" Lazar questioned surprised. "But I thought they _were_ you associates."

"They're not."

"Then, who are these _associates_ of yours?" Lazar questioned. Leo took a few seconds to find an answer. When he did, he gave Lazar a wicked smile.

"Friends you don't know you have." and with that Leo left. Lazar stood a few minutes alone, considering his options. He need a solution to the problem and fast. If he didn't take Leo's offer, he would soon lose his job. If he accepted, there was a slight chance the problem would be solved. However, he didn't like the idea of making a deal with someone he wasn't seen yet. Plus, Leo didn't seem too thrilled about talking about his _associates_, which made Lazar even more suspicious. After half an hour of pondering, Lazar called Mina through the communicator.

"Yes, Director Lazar?" Mina asked, on the other end.

"Open a channel to the entire city. I have an announcement to make." Lazar took a deep breath and prepared himself for what could be the end or the salvation of his career.

_Next morning…_

"_Against all the odds, every single duel gangster was caught outside of the Facility. Director Lazar had made an announcement in the previous day, assuring the he would take care of the Duel-gang-crisis himself. Despite the disbelief of the public, everyone is stunned about our new Director's feat. Though some faithful people, like me, Angela Fraines have always knew Director Lazar's potential."_ Angela, Carly's famous rival said. Luna was watching the news, on the Tops.

"Why do I keep thinking this is something bad?" Luna looked at her mark of the dragon. Her mark kept telling her that something evil was around. But then why didn't the others felt it as well? Was she becoming paranoid? Luna turned off the TV and closed her eyes, adopting a praying position. Soon, Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit appeared in front of her.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, I can't stop thinking something bad is coming. My mark keeps telling me something is not right." Luan told her dragon.

"_Yes, I know. I have been feeling the same thing. My world is now filled with signs and portents that everything is changing. In the past days, there's been a growing campaign of Duel Monster's who hate humans, lead by Cyber End Dragon."_ the blue Signer Dragon said. "_And I can't stop thinking there's a connection. Whatever is threatening our world is also threatening yours. However this darkness is moving slowly and carefully."_

Luna decided not to tell her about the _signs_ _and_ _portents_ she keeps feeling about her brother, but Ancient Fairy Dragon could read her face.

"_You are concerned about something else, aren't you Luna? Your brother?"_ there was no point in lying so Luna confirmed.

"It's just, yesterday when Leo touched my mark burned."

"_It might have just been coincidence, Luna. We can't assume anything until we are sure. You shouldn't keep your suspicions to yourself. The other Signers are your friends; if you are a team you can't keep secrets from each other."_

Back in Leo's room, he was sitting on his bed. A few strange silhouettes, legs like spiders', torso and arms with several appendages. The heads were triangular, each had luminous eyes. There were at least 4 shadows and each emitted chirps and whistles.

"_It was easy to capture those buffoons. Though I still don't see how this will help us."_ one of the associates said.

"Now that the clown-face saw what we can do, he won't hesitate in accepting our help, a second time. That guy can't keep this city under control without help, so next time he is in a thigh place, we will help him out. But, when that happens, I just need to say we need to bring some stuff into the city, to do the job. With the clown-face's approval, Security will never think about confiscating our equipment." Leo explained.

"_Yes, an alliance with one of the most influent of this city. But it could be weeks, if not even months or even years before a real problem appears."_ another one retorted.

"_Then, why don't make the problem happen so save us a lot of time and we could use it to test the bearer of the Mark of the Wings."_ another associate proposed. Leo and every other associate turned to him. If the silhouette had a mouth, it would be smirking.

_Back in Yusei's garage…_

Usually, the workaholic Signer Yusei Fudo would be working on his Duel Runner, preparing it for the WRGP. However, after making the same mistake three times, he figured he was in no shape to work. Something was bothering; his Mark of the Head.

"Why do I keep feeling we're in for a lot of trouble?"

**Second chapter ready. I know this was mostly focused on Leo, but next chapter will attend more to the heroes. And if you're wondering why Leo and Yusei's duel ended so fast was because Leo's associates only need to see Yusei summoning his two dragons to know his power. Next chapter will be called **_**Signs and Portents (Duel Spirit World)**_**. It will happen at the same time as this chapter, only we get to see what's happening in Ancient Fairy Dragon's domain.**


	3. Signs and Portents II

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

** We have the previous chapter, only in the Duel Spirit World.**

**Chapter 3: Signs and Portents (Duel Spirit World)**

Torunka walked peacefully by the green landscape, following the path to the village. The same village that was attack by Zeman's soldiers. But now, thanks to Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon, everything was peaceful again. The Duel Spirits had begun to rebuild everything that was damaged after the fall of the Dark Signers.

The Dark Sage's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out the Duel Spirits around them. The said people were three Machine monsters: Morphtronic Lanter, Celfon and Videon. The three robots were in the middle of the square, trying to get the attention of every passerby. The Celfon stood in the middle of the three and taller than the others. He was the only one speaking, so he should be the leader.

However these Morphtronics seemed different. Their theme colors were darker than the usual. Their bodies had several black sharp appendages over the angular tips of their bodies. In the middle of the chest, each had a strange dark logo; a lower half of a circle, with several appendages in the outer layer.

"My fellow Duel Monsters! I am pleased to see you all gathered here. This makes it far easier for us to spread our message to all of you! We have come here from far away to open your eyes and minds to a new way of thinking. Tell me, what do you think of the young human Luna?"

"She's the greatest!" someone shouted. Torunka approached the square, fearing that whatever this Celfon wanted to say wasn't good.

"She's our heroine!" others cried out, ecstatic.

"So you all see her as our savior? But have you ever considered that perhaps if she never existed we wouldn't need to be saved?" confusion and silenced followed Celfon's statement. "It's true she saved us from Zeman's dark forces, forces that were unleashed by the Dark Signer Devack who was also a human. So she was just erasing the crimes one of her own kind did to us. She wasn't saving us but instead _compensating_ to us, so to speak, for what another human did. If humans' never had the power to influence our World, we would have never suffered because of Zeman."

Some of the Duel Spirits began to whisper silently to each other. None of them was accepting that Luna wasn't fact but many, if not all of them, were considering what Celfon said.

"But Luna still saved us and she asked for nothing in return!" Torunka argued, angry. "She is a Signer that risked her life to save all of ours and in return you doubt her? What kind of gratitude is that?"

"Yes, she did saved our World, but what put our world in danger? Roman Goodwin opened the gate of the Netherworld and he was also a Signer. If Goodwin was never a Signer, the Earthbound Immortals would have never seen him as a good pawn and he would have never make the old Ener-D reactor go out of control, unleashing the Army of Shadows." Celfon persisted but he didn't end there.

"We shall go now but we offer an invitation to everyone who follows us. Our leader intends to create a better future. A future in which we won't have to rely on human to protect us. We won't have to worry about evil forces summoned by humans to harm us. If you still need time to think, you may stay behind. If you choose to follow us in the end, just look for our name: Impius." the dark theme Morhptronics went away. Many duel spirits hesitated first but then followed. Other remained where they were, though they were still whispering about what the Celfon just said.

"I don't believe this." Torunka muttered. Usually, there weren't many things to anger him. Regulus been a lion, despite been brave and tolerant, was far easier to anger. And Ancient Fairy Dragon was a protector but making a dragon angry wasn't very difficult. The Dark Sage didn't think this little movement was very important, but something about those Morhptronics that gave him the creeps. It was better to inform Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Torunka headed for his home. There, he had a circular symbol in the floor; the same symbol that appeared behind the Dark Magician in the card. The old duel monster sat down over the symbol and began meditating. Despite his body was still there, his conscience was travelling to the Pojar Forest. There the Dark Sages' avatar/spirit appeared in front of Regulus the White Lion.

"Regulus, it's good to see you again!" the semi-transparent Torunka complimented.

"Likewise, Torunka." Regulus replied, slightly surprised. He surely didn't expect to see Torunka right now.

"Thank you, though I'm afraid this isn't just a social call. My village was visited by some machine Duel Spirits. They claim they're forming a movement to protect our world from Human danger." Torunka relate.

"Do they call themselves '_Impius_'?" Regulus asked all of the sudden.

"I take it you've heard about them." Torunka replied.

"Yes, a group of strange Morphtronics came to the forest and gathered some duel spirits, convincing them the humans were the cause of all our problems. They said their leader, Cyber End Dragon, would protect them and guide them to a future where Duel Spirits would never have anything to fear from evil humans." Regulus said, sighing.

"What about Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Torunka asked.

"She also witnessed these events. She thought it was best to contact Luna." Regulus said. "I don't understand how or why, but Ancient Fairy Dragon senses this movement is related to the Human World. They might even threaten it. After all, they're not very fond of humans."

_Meanwhile, in the human world…_

In a dark hiding place, Leo stood alone. Well, not _alone_. Leo was never alone, nowadays. His associates were giving the last touches to the next phase of the plan. A dark Duel Runner made from the same material of Leo's new Duel Disk was standing. Leo's associates stood back from the just finished invention.

"_It is done_._ Should we use it right now to buy more services to our pawn?_" one of the shadows suggested.

"_No, not yet. Three of the Signers are alone right now, including the bearer of the Mark of the Wings_._ We should go after him now to witness his strength_." another one said.

"Well, I know how to test it." Leo grinned.

_With Yusei…_

Yusei was watching the city from his favorite viewpoint. He usually came there to watch the city and relieve the stress. There, he could see the entire city. Though, today he came there to get his ideas in order. It wasn't late before Jack and Crow arrived on their Duel Runners.

"There you are! We've been looking for you, man." Crow said.

"Hey, guys. I needed some time alone." Yusei replied.

"For what?" Jack questioned.

"I've been having this gut feeling; something is coming. Something bad." Yusei sighed. "After the whole Dark Signer thing, I thought we were done. This morning, after watching the news I can't stop thinking that has something to do with it."

"Oh, please. That's just paranoia." Jack disdained.

"There's something else. Yesterday, after you guys left, Leo challenged me to a duel. He sort of gave up, after I summoned Stardust Dragon and Majestic Star Dragon. The strangest thing was that he was the one who forced me to summon those monsters. It was as if he only wanted me to use them." Yusei related.

"He probably just wanted to see your best monsters in action." Crow suggested.

"But then he didn't want to hang out with us. He said Luna, Akiza and I should go skating or something and took off." Yusei finished. "He's acting a little strange. And there's more; I felt my mark burning when we dueled."

That last statement got Crow's and Jack's attention. Crow frowned while Jack pointed out:

"It might just be your imagination. You know, with you thinking there's something out there to get us, you fell your mark burning during a duel."

**I know this one was very short, but next we will have a Turbo Duel! It will be JackVSUnknown. Plus, we will introduce some of Leo's new monsters. By the way, **_**Impius **_**is Latin for **_**wicked**_**. Stay tuned!**


	4. The shadow of Shadow

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic/electric messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

**Chapter 4: The shadow of Shadow**

Yusei, Jack and Crow were riding on their Duel Runners. They had just come from the viewpoint. Unbeknownst to them, there was somebody following them. He was small, dressed in black clothes, with a black helmet hiding his face. The unknown Turbo Duelist approached them, ridding a pitch-black Duel Runner. The machine had several spikes for show.

"Hey, dude. Wanna duel?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, you bet." his voice was young and somewhat familiar. The duelist in black took out a device similar to a pistol and aimed at Yusei.

"Yusei watch out!" Jack warned but the mystery duelist fired. However, it didn't hit Yusei. The device fired a small projectile which attached itself onto the red Duel Runner and absorbed the energy from the vehicle. Yusei's Duel Runner stopped, running out of power and Yusei was left behind.

"Hey, what your idea?" Jack growled at the assaulter. However, both Jack's and Crow's Auto-pilots were activated.

"_Duel Mode engaged! Auto-pilot activated! Wicked Universe Field Spell activated._"

"Wicked Universe? What is this?" Crow asked.

"You asked me for a duel so you've got one. My Field Spell Wicked Universe has the same powers as Speed World plus a hidden very special ability." the stranger said. "Though that can wait. If you need a name, mine is Shadow."

"What do you want with us, you Halloween reject?" Jack hissed.

"A duel, that's what. You two against me. I start with 8000 LP while each of you starts with 4000 LP. No attacks on the first round. So what do you say? It's not like you have much choice with my Field Spell activated." Shadow said.

"OK, fine. You got yourself a trip to the dump." Jack said. Right then, the two Signers marks began to glow.

"Hey, what's this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but something tells me this guy isn't just some crazy fan." Crow suggested.

Back where Yusei was left behind, his mark also began to glow in red.

'_Great, now what?'_ Yusei mumbled. In other place in the city, Luna and Akiza were having the same problem.

"I'm starting." the Shadow drew his sixth card and grinned. "I set 2 face downs and a monster in face down DEF. That ends my turn."

(Shadow LP: 8000 / SPC: 1 || Crow LP: 4000 / SPC: 1 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 1)

"You call that a move, mate? Let me show you a real move." Jack muttered. "Since you have a monster and I have none, I can Special Summon my Vice Dragon. True it's power will be cut in half do to this effect, but it will be worth it."

(Vice Dragon ATK: 2000 ÷ 2 = 1000 / DEF: 2400 ÷ 2 = 1200)

"Next I sacrifice my dragon to bring out an even more destructive dragon. Say hello to Strong Wind Dragon." this new dragon was bigger and more intimidating than the previous one. "And since I sacrificed a dragon to summon my beast, it gains half the ATK of the sacrificed dragon."

(Strong Wind Dragon ATK: 2400 + (1000 ÷ 2) = 2900 / DEF: 1000)

"Now I leave things for my partner, here." Jack finished.

(Shadow LP: 8000 / SPC: 2 || Crow LP: 4000 / SPC: 2 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 2)

"With pleasure." Crow said, drawing his sixth card. "First, I summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind. And you know what they say, birds of a feather fly together. So I Special Summon my Blackwing Bora the Spear. Now it's time to Synchro Summon." the two monsters began the all Synchro-summon procedure until Crow summoned one of his strongest monsters. "Say hello to Blackwing Armor Master."

"Hello, pipsqueak." Shadow complimented/taunted Crow's monsters.

"Very funny, creep. I end my turn." Crow finished.

(Shadow LP: 8000 / SPC: 3 || Crow LP: 4000 / SPC: 3 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 3)

"Now it's time to dispose the garbage. One of you is going down, this turn." Shadow shouted, drawing his card.

"What?" Crow shouted back.

"Quiet gloating and make your move." Jack groaned. Shadow smirked:

"Fine, sacrifice my face down monster Wicked Morphtronic Celfon…"

"_A Morphtronic Monster?"_ both Signers asked. So far, they had only met a duelist that played Morphtronic Monsters.

"…to activate a trap called Speed Price. This trap can only be played in Turbo Duels and allows me to use a non-Speed Spell card from my Graveyard or Deck without paying any points." Shadow said.

"But there's no such card as that!" Jack retorted.

"Then you need to wake up and smell the end of the world, Jackie." Shadow said as his mutated Morphtronic monster, which recalled the dark Duel Runner's appearance, disappeared. "And the Spell I choose is Power Bond. By sending Machine-Type Fusion Material monsters to my Graveyard, I can summon the Fusion monster with doubled strength, though it's original ATK points will be subtracted from my LP on my End Phase."

"Fusion Monsters? Those things are little outdated, man." Crow replied. Shadow just laughed.

"We'll see who is outdated, around here. I send my 3 Wicked Cyber Dragons to my Graveyard!" Shadows announced, like this was his finest moment.

"3 Wicked…Cyber Dragons!" Jack didn't know about the Wicked part but only an idiot wouldn't know about those three mechanical dragons and what happened when they were joined together.

"Now, I Fusion Summon Wicked Cyber End Dragon!" Shadow laughed maniacally. The metal three-headed behemoth appeared, towering above the three duelists with a crushing strength and power. This monster was different from the original; his colors were darker, and he had several black spikes in every vertex of his body. Plus a black symbol was carved in the monster's chest:

(Wicked Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4001 * 2 = 8002 / DEF: 2801)

"And now it's time for my Field Spell to take action!" Shadow said. "You see, by not battling, not Normal Summoning nor setting any face down card this turn, I can halve all my monsters ATK points and strike your LP directly!"

"No way!" both Signers shouted in disbelief.

(Wicked Cyber End Dragon ATK: 8002 ÷ 2 = 4001 / DEF: 2801)

"Oh, yes way! Now Wicked Cyber End Dragon, teach that bird-brain who is really outdated around here!" the gigantic monster fired three balls of dark energy, one from each mouth.

"Crow!" Jack shouted but there was nothing he could do. The attack stroke Crow, which he felt the pain like it was a Shadow Duel.

(Shadow LP: 8000 / SPC: 3)

(Crow LP: 4000 – 4001 = 0 / SPC: 3 – 4 = 0) **LOST**

(Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 3)

The Blackwing broke down and Crow fell off. Jack wanted to attend his friend but with the Auto-pilot engaged he couldn't stop his Phoenix Whirlwind.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm fine. Keep going!" Crow shouted, though it was difficult with the beat he has taken. Shadow ignored the whole moment and continued like nothing had happened.

"Now I'm should pay the price of Power Bond, however I still have one face down to reveal: Speed Spell De-Fusion." Shadow announced and his massive monster broke apart into three Wicked Cyber Dragons. Like their combination, they had the same differences from his original counterparts. "Now that my Fusion monster is back on my Extra Deck, I don't have to pay a single LP. Your move, Atlas."

(Wicked Cyber Dragon ATK: 2101 / DEF: 1601)

(Shadow LP: 8000 / SPC: 4 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 4)

"And I'm gonna use this move to make you pay, punk! I'll start by playing 2 face downs!" Jack growled '_If he uses the effect of __Wicked Universe__ to damage my LP, he'll be getting a big surprise. __Fiendish Chain__ and __Shadow Spell__ should be able to stop his direct attacks.'_

"Next, I summon my Power Supplier in DEF."

(Power Supplier ATK: 400 / DEF: 400)

"Next I'll use his effect to power up my dragon!" Jack commanded and his new monster injected his staff in the Jack's dragon's back.

(Strong Wind Dragon ATK: 2900 + 400 = 3300 / DEF: 1000)

"Now it's time to make you pay, Shadow! Strong Wind Dragon, attack!" Jack's monster attack one of the triplet machine dragons, destroying it.

(Shadow LP: 8000 – (3300 – 2101) = 6801 / SPC: 4 – 1 = 3 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 4)

"What do you think about that? It's your move." Jack taunted.

"Good job, Jack. Let your anger duel for you. Use all your strength, don't hesitate. That's exactly what I want you to show me." Shadow replied

(Shadow LP: 6801 / SPC: 3 + 1 = 4 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 4 + 1 = 5)

"By the way, those two face downs are traps, right? You don't want me to use Wicked Universe but you don't need to worry about that. I want to make sure you last a bit longer than your worthless friend." Shadow smirked, infuriating Jack. "I play my Speed Spell Speed Fusion. Now I send both my Wicked Cyber Dragons to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon my Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon."

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2801 / DEF: 2101)

"Big deal! He's still no match to my dragon." Jack gloated.

"Then I guess it's time to show the power of the Wicked monsters. I activate both of their special abi…"

Shadow stopped his speech as a piercing voice spoke on his mind.

"_Stop! Don't reveal that special ability. We must keep it a secret, for now."_ the voice echoed.

"_What? But that move could incentive him to use his Signer powers. The job would be done in the next turn."_ Shadow replied, angering the voice of his associate.

"_DISOBEDIENT! Do as we have planned!_" the voice roared.

"_OK, fine!"_ Shadow gave in. "I summon my Wicked Heavy Mech Support Platform in DEF. And this monster can Equip to one of my Machine-Type monsters to give it a little bonus."

(Wicked Heavy Mech Support Platform ATK: 501 / DEF: 501)

"Now my Platform will join forces with my dragon, giving it 500 extra ATK and DEF." Shadow screamed. The flying machine attached itself to the dragon.

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2801 + 500 = 3301 / DEF: 2101 + 500 = 2601)

"I end my turn with 2 face downs of my own." Shadow finished his move.

(Shadow LP: 6801 / SPC: 4 + 1 = 5 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 5 + 1 = 6)

"We can't spend all day defending so I'll move to the attack. Now Strong Wind Dragon attack his Siamese bucket-of-bolts dragon." Jack ordered.

"What?! But my monster is 1 point stronger than yours!" Shadow protested and it was true.

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 3301 / DEF: 2601)

(Strong Wind Dragon ATK: 3300 / DEF: 1000)

"Not if I activate my trap: Shadow Spell!" countless chains wrapped around Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon weakening it.

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 3301 – 700 = 2601 / DEF: 2601)

"Good move, but there's a problem. Your attack will only destroy my Wicked Heavy Mech Support Platform, sparing my Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon." and so it happened; while the Equipped monster disintegrated, the massive metallic dragon remained on the field.

"And what good will that be? Your monster just got even weaker." Jack retorted.

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2601 – 500 = 2101 / DEF: 2601)

(Shadow LP: 6801 / SPC: 5 + 1 = 6 || Jack LP: 4000 / SPC: 6 + 1 = 7)

"Then I guess it's my move." Shadow muttered. "I remove 2 Speed Counters to activate my Speed Spell Mystical Space Typhoon. So say goodbye to your Shadow Spell."

The chains imprisoning the two-headed dragon broke apart and Shadow's monster gave a robotic roar.

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2101 + 700 = 2801 / DEF: 2601)

"He is still weaker than my monster." Jack pointed out.

"We'll see about that." Shadow smirked under his helmet. "I activate my two traps: Metalmorph and War Metalmorph."

Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon was covered in more metal. His armor was now grey, stronger and far more imposing. The dragon roared, craving for battle.

"As you well know, Metalmorph gives my monster 300 ATK and DEF boost, plus whenever it attacks, it absorbs half the strength of the opponent's monster." Shadow explained. "War Metalmorph gives my monster 400 extra ATK points. Now you do the math."

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2801 + 300 + 400 = 3501 / DEF: 2601 + 300 = 2901)

"Oh, great!" Jack muttered.

"Now Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon do your thing!" Shadow commanded and his monster prepared the attack.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap: Fiendish Chain." a new set of chains wrapped around the attacking monster. However, Shadow smirked when the chains broke apart.

"Hey, what gives?" Jack protested.

"Ops, did I forget to mention that any trap that targets the monster Equipped with War Metalmorph is destroyed? No? Well that's too bad. Now my monster, continue your attack." Shadow mocked.

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 3501 + 3300 ÷ 2 = 5151 / DEF: 2901)

After the Wicked monster got even stronger, the attack continued and Strong Wind Dragon was destroyed.

(Jack LP: 4000 – (5151 – 3300) = 2149 / SPC: 7 – 1 = 6)

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 3501 / DEF: 2901)

"I place one card face down. It's your move." Shadow said.

"With pleasure." Jack said drawing a card.

(Shadow LP: 6801 / SPC: 6 + 1 = 7 || Jack LP: 2149 / SPC: 6 + 1 = 7)

'_He managed to take down my dragon, but if he thinks I'm out of this, he better think again.' _Jack thought. "I special summon my Trap Eater by destroying your Metalmorph Trap. Next I summon my Twin Shield Defender."

(Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 3501 – 300 = 3201 / DEF: 2901 – 300 = 2601)

(Trap Eater; Tuner; lv.4; ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1600)

(Twin Shield Defender; lv. 4; ATK: 700 / DEF: 1600)

"Now it's time for a Synchro Summon. I tune my lv. 4 Trap Eater with my lv. 4 Twin Shield Defender to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack shouted as his ace appeared in the skies. Right then, the sound of two other Duel Runners was heard.

"Hey, Jack!" a familiar voice shouted. Both Turbo Duelists looked behind and spotted Crow and Yusei ridding after them.

"You ok, bro?" Crow asked.

"I'm fine. But this joker won't be." Jack growled, pointing at Shadow.

"Hey, you Shadow! What do you want?" Yusei asked. Shadow laughed at that and replied:

"That's what my associates would like to ask you, Yusei Fudo. What do you want? Do you want power? To become stronger? Invincible?" – Shadow asked.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Maybe we should stick to what's happening now. On with the duel." Shadow insisted.

"Fine then. We will take answer from you once I beat you. I use my Power Supplier's effect to make my new dragon stronger." Jack said.

(Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3000 + 400 = 3400 / DEF: 2000)

"Now, attack his Wicked Cyber Twin Dragon!" Jack demanded.

'_Wicked_…_?_' Yusei thought, hearing Jack speaking the word. The Signer dragon attacked the robotic two-headed monster, but the monster remained.

"Any monster Equipped with War Metalmorph can't be destroyed in battle." Shadow said, though his LP were hit.

(Shadow LP: 6801 – (3400 – 3201) = 6602 / SPC: 7)

"I end my turn." Jack announced.

(Shadow LP: 6602 / SPC: 7 + 1 = 8 || Jack LP: 2149 / SPC: 7 + 1 = 8)

"Good. Now it's time for the final round. I discard from my hand Wicked Green Gadget and Wicked Red Gadget to Special Summon from my hand Wicked Machina Fortress."

(Wicked Machina Fortress ATK: 2501 / DEF: 1600)

"Next, I activate my trap: Rare Metalmorph. Now my Wicked Machina Fortress gains 500 ATK points and once per turn it can destroy one Spell Card that targets it."

(Wicked Machina Fortress ATK: 2501 + 500 = 3001 / DEF: 1601)

"As much as I would love to wipe you out, I'll give you another turn to turn this around. However, one of your monsters is going down." Shadow said. "Wicked Machina Fortress destroy his Power Supplier!"

The war tank like monster fired its laser cannon, annihilating Jack's defensive monster. With that, Red Dragon Archfiend lost its bonus.

(Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3400 – 400 = 3000 / DEF: 2000)

"Turn end!" Shadow announced.

(Shadow LP: 6602 / SPC: 8 + 1 = 9 || Jack LP: 2149 / SPC: 8 + 1 = 9)

'_What can I do now? I'm out of options. Next turn he will be able to reach my LP._' Jack thought, desperately.

"Jack!" Yusei called out, seeing his friend was having trouble.

"You're getting in my way, Yusei!" Shadow replied. "Wicked Machina Fortress crush that annoying spiky haired chump."

Shadow's monster turned to Yusei and aimed its cannon at him. The cannon fired and though it missed the target, the impact made Yusei lose control of his Duel Runner and spun out of control.

"Yusei!" Crow cried out.

"OK, that's it! Nobody messes with my mates and gets away with it!" Jack roared.

"Says the guy who once stole Yusei's monster and abandoned his best friends." Shadow retorted.

"I have changed. I know that what matter now are my friends and I'll do everything I have to help them!" with that, Jack's mark disappeared. Same happened with all the other four marks. The complete Seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Jack's back and the top card of his deck glowed.

"I draw and now I summon Majestic Dragon and since my Power Supplier was a lv.2 monster and you destroyed it, I can now Special Summon Parallel Archfiend." a small asymmetric fiend monster appeared.

"_Finally_." said the voice inside Shadow's mind.

(Majestic Dragon; Tuner; lv.1 ;ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)

(Parallel Archfiend; lv.1; ATK: 100 / Def: 100)

"Now I tune my two new monster with my Red Dragon Archfiend." the monster passed through the synchro summoning process. "Come forth, Majestic Red Dragon!"

The mighty dragon roared proudly in a show of strength. Any normal opponent would be worried, but Shadow wasn't. That was one of the monster he had been expecting this all time.

(Majestic Red Dragon ATK: 4000 / DEF: 3000)

"Way to go, Jack!" Crow complimented.

"My dragon can absorb the strength of any monster he battles. So your Wicked Machina Fortress is no more. Attack, Majestic Red Dragon."

(Majestic Red Dragon ATK: 4000 + 3001 = 7001 / DEF: 3000)

The Dragon attacked the massive machine monster which was destroyed.

(Shadow LP: 6602 – (7001 – 3001) = 2602 / SPC: 9 – 4 = 5)

Shadow laughed like a maniac, louder than never before. Jack gave him a hateful look before asking:

"What do you find so amusing?"

"Nothing, it's just my job here is done. Thanks for your help now see ya!" with that, Shadow took off at an incredible speed, disappearing from their sight.

"Where did he go?" Crow asked, slowing down. The three Signers stopped their Duel Runners.

"That little pipsqueak ran away!" Jack growled. "He probably knew he would lose."

"I don't think so, Jack. If he wanted to win, he would have just attack in the turn he summon that Wicked Machina Fortress." Yusei thought for a while. "He said his job was done. It was like he was just toying with us."

"Oh, man! Can't we take a break?" Crow muttered.

_In a dark and unknown place…_

Hiding in the darkness, there were several six legged insectoid creatures. All of them were working on electronic equipment. Right then, Shadow appeared on his dark Duel Runner.

"_Is it all recorded?_" one of the creatures asked the Turbo Duelist. Shadow de-attached something from his ride and handed to the associate.

"All of it." Shadow answered. "Though I would love to end that duel, you know."

"_Yes, we know. But this was just a test, nothing more."_ one of the associates said.

"_And you will have more chances to fight the Signers. We guarantee you that."_ another of them whispered. Shadow took off his helmet revealing to be Leo.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to the day I'll make those three crash and burn!" Leo said with an obsessive smirk.

**Yes, Leo has turned into a complete traitor. But don't think he is acting OOC, ok? He didn't actually betray his friends (though he kinda hurt them a little). Everything will be explained later.**


	5. Signs of Conspiracy

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic/electric messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

**Finally Leo's associates' objectives will be revealed. One warning: ****Underlined**** is for Duel Monsters Cards, not to monsters who live in the Spirit World. **

**Chapter 5: Signs of Conspiracy**

Lazar sighed, laying his head on his hands. Recently, there had been Turbo duelists been attacked by someone called Shadow. This unknown Turbo duelist was pulling hit and run attacks. Sometimes, he didn't even finish the duels; despite he had the upper-hand. Lazar's sources told him that the first time this Shadow was seen was when he dueled Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. When Jack summoned his Majestic Red Dragon, Shadow took off even though he still had a chance of winning. Once again, the media were pestering him about what he was going to do.

Agents of Sector Security were patrolling the streets 24/7, but whenever they pursued this Shadow he always vanished like by magic. What's more, his Duel Runner had some sort of stealth technology, making it impossible to track by radar or to lock in a forced Turbo Duel. Though, once Shadow actually pursued a Security agent, making the poor man crash.

The Director of Sector Security was close to a nervous breakdown when the door opened and Mina entered, holding an Ipad.

"Director Lazar! There's someone who wants to talk to you, urgently. They don't say who they are, though." the woman spoke.

"Not now, Miss Simington **(A.N.: Yep, that's Mina real surname, all right)**." Lazar replied. "I'm still trying to think of a plan to catch this lunatic Shadow."

"But they say they want to help you in this matter. Something about they're associates have assisted you recently with a problem." Mina retorted. Her second phrase awakened Lazar from his semi-trance.

"Put them through." he commanded. Mina handed him the Interface, which lighted up and showed Leo:

"_Hello again, Director._" the boy complemented with a smug grin.

"I remember you. Yes, you helped with my first dilemma in my new position." Lazar replied.

"_I take it you're having a rough time with this Shadow creep rampaging around, hu?_" Leo said. _"Me and my associates believe we can help. I will be waiting close by the Deadulus Bridge to talk."_

"Yes, I'm on my way." Lazar replied.

"_And_…" Leo gave a sideways look to Mina, for a second. _"make sure you don't bring too many people."_

The image turned off and Leo handed the Ipadback to Mina. The blue-haired woman frowned slightly suspicious.

"Wasn't that one of Jack's and Yusei's friends, sir?" Mina asked, though she already knew who Leo was.

"Yes, he is." Lazar replied simply, not wanting to elaborate.

"What does he want with you?" Mina questioned, though she knew she was overstepping her line.

"He recently helped with a crisis. That's all you need to know for now. Delay all my meetings for this afternoon. I have a more important meeting to attend now." Lazar said, exiting the office.

_Meanwhile, in the spirit world…_

The Spirit World was a peaceful, beautiful place. The Duel Spirits roamed free like butterflies in a field filled with flowers. Some of them did this literally, like the Insect Duel Spirits in a meadow of the Spirit World. But that peace didn't last long. A dark hole appeared in the middle of the area.

"What is that?" a Larvae Moth asked. From the hole came out dozens of duelists dressed in black, riding black Duel Runners.

"Run away!" a Basic Insect screamed in panic. The invaders Turbo Duelists picked each a card from their decks.

"I summon Wicked Machina Fortress!"

"I summon Wicked Jinzo!"

"Attack!"

"ATTACK!" the slaughter began. The Duel Spirits either flee or fought back. Those who tried to escape last a few seconds longer. A few of the attackers concentrated more in rampaging the zone, instead of attack the Duel Spirits.

A small Basic Insect tripped and was about to be crushed by a Wicked Machina Fortress. The small creature closed its eyes, awaiting the inevitable oblivion.

"Wicked Strident Blaze!" the rampaging machine was destroyed along with its master. The insect monster looked up and saw its savior: Cyber End Dragon. Though this three-headed machine dragon was different from its normal counterpart: darker, with black appendages and a dark symbol on the chest. And he wasn't alone. Several other different Cyber Dragon monsters appeared, all of them with the strange characteristics.

"You saved me!" the small Duel Monster shrieked overjoyed.

"You are all safe now." Cyber End Dragon said. The other Cyber Dragons began to attack the monster invaders and rescuing the weakened monsters. The dark Turbo Duelists were retreating now.

Not very far from there, Ancient Fairy Dragon was flying at full speed to the war zone, along with Regulus at her side.

"This is the 7th human incursion we've had." Regulus growled. Recently, the Duel Spirit world had been attacked here and there by humans ridding the dark Duel Runners. Usually they came and attacked without warning. Nevertheless, most of the attacked areas were them saved by a pack of Cyber Dragons. Ancient Fairy Dragon was worried because the Duel Spirits who survived these onslaughts usually joined the anti-human movement, the _Impius_. Whenever Ancient Fairy Dragon arrived at the place, the humans were either gone or destroyed by the Cyber Dragons. The gracious dragon was worried; despite her best interest to protect her world from these humans, she couldn't prevent herself from not wanting to harm these invaders. She preferred to capture one of them and interrogate. Why were they attacking her fellow Duel Spirits for no reason? And how did they manage to cross into this World?

They arrived at the scene when the last human was retreating. He was trying to reach the portal in time, but he wouldn't make it. Cyber End Dragon was preparing the blow that would incinerate him. Ancient Fairy Dragon reacted as quickly as possible:

"Eternal Sunshine!" she fired not at the fleeing human but at the machine dragon instead. The attack distracted Cyber End Dragon long enough for the human to escape and the portal to close. Now everyone's eyes were on her. Even Regulus was stunned with his old friend did; that action of protecting a human invader put her in a bad position.

"Why did you attack me?" Cyber End Dragon asked with what sounded like a triple-voice; each head had its own voice.

"You were going to kill a human, without giving him a chance to explain himself." Ancient Fairy Dragon roared.

"So, you are Ancient Fairy Dragon? The partner of the human Signer Luna?" Cyber End Dragon said to which Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded. "I should expect that from you. Your loyalty to that human girl clouds your judgment."

"Just who are you?" Regulus asked in an aggravated growl.

"I am Cyber End Dragon, leader of the Impius Movement!" the machine dragon shouted, proudly.

"So you are the leader of the anti-human movement that has been sprouted in our world." Regulus concluded.

"Yes, my movement is here to protect the Duel Spirits victims of human brutality. We were always present to save those who were misfortune enough to be caught in these human attacks, while Ancient Fairy Dragon, the protector of this world was nowhere to be found." Cyber End Dragon said which angered Regulus though Ancient Fairy Dragon remained calm.

"I want to protect this World through comprehension and tolerance. Have you ever wondered if these attacks are just the product of a misunderstanding? I know for sure that not all humans are vile and violent." Ancient Fairy Dragon retorted.

"Misunderstanding or not, when it comes to choose between the safety of my fellow Duel Spirits and the safety of some humans invaders, that's no brainer. I believe your attachment to humans is making you hesitate." Cyber End Dragon flew higher in the sky and roared so that the whole region could hear him. "I am Cyber End Dragon, leader of the Impius Movement! My clan and I are tired of this human aggression and decided to take a stand. Every time the humans attacked, we've been there to send them running. We've taken in some of the attacked Duel Spirits who chose to join us. We're here to make sure that this World will never be threatened again by humans or any other vile fiends. You are welcome to join us to make this dream come true. We will be waiting."

With that, Cyber End Dragon and his clan went away. All the surviving Insect Duel Spirits and some of those who had showed up at the last minute followed them. Those who could not fly or were too injured for that were carried by two Proto-Cyber Dragons. The few who stayed looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon with a mixture of less more than sympathy and slight doubt.

"Nothing is the same anymore." Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed. Far high from her, one member of the Impius clan, a Cyber Twin Dragon flew closer to the leader and whispered/snickered in a double voice:

"These Duel Spirits believe everything."

"Yes and let's hope it stays that way." Wicked Cyber End Dragon smirked at him.

_Back on Neo Domino, in the Deadulus Bridge…_

Leo was waiting for Lazar at the spot. He was talking to a duel monsters card: Wicked Cyber End Dragon. The card emitted a mental voice that only Leo could hear.

"So, how did it go?" Leo asked.

"Perfect. Not only we got even more pawns to our cause but we also discredited Ancient Fairy Dragon." Wicked Cyber End Dragon words were charged with triumph. "The Spirit World will soon be mine."

"Yeah, you will get what you want. Just remember your part of the deal: we will help seize control of your World if you command the Duel Spirits in a war against my World, understood?" Leo said without blinking.

"Yes, I know human. After all, that's what _our_ associates want." Wicked Cyber End Dragon said before turning off. Right on time, Lazar arrived on a limo. The Director exited the vehicle and approached Leo.

"So, you said you could assist me with this new problem, Mr…uh…Leo, right?"

"Yes, my associates have the resources to bring him down. Problem is, they don't have those resources with them, at the moment. The equipment we need is been transported here, but it will take a few weeks." Leo said, watching gleefully as Lazar seemed disappointed with the time. "But, if you could have that equipment to be brought here without having to pass by the guards, it would help a bunch."

"I see…but that's against all protocols. Every cargo to Neo Domino city has to stay in quarantine for at least 36 hours." Lazar said, doubtfully.

"Didn't we prove to be useful last time? One word and we can get you rid of this Shadow creep in three days instead of three weeks." Leo said with a smug smile. Lazar hummed for a moment before agreeing.

"Very well, I will give the authorization to allow your associates to pick up the cargo right away. But there's something I've been wondering: why are you helping me?" Lazar asked, genuinely curious.

"My associates see you as a man trapped in a position that is not worthy of him." Leo said, but didn't elaborate. With that, Leo walked away. When Lazar was nowhere to be seen, the young boy leaned to the left where he knew one of his invisible associates was:

"That was easy. Now we only gotta go get that stuff."

"_And you will have to stop disguising as Shadow, for the time being. If Lazar thinks we don't keep our promises, he will become suspicious. The last thing we need is any other human beside you to know of our plans."_ the associate said.

"Sometimes, I think a bit of action would be nice." Leo muttered. "Working in secret is so boring."

"_Once this world and the Spirit World are at war, as is our intentions, there will be plenty action to go around. Now that we have sent enough incursions of Shadow Drones into the Spirit World to make more join Wicked Cyber End Dragon's movement, we can focus more on this world. The gear we are about to collect will allow us to create a portal between both worlds. Only this portal is meant to take some members from _Impius_ from the Spirit World to this one. It's time for the Duel Monster incursions on this world to begin."_

**This chapter was mostly dedicated to the bad guys. Next time, Yusei will be the star. He will have a (SPOILER ALERT!)… you guys will have to wait. In case you didn't get it, those guys attacking the Spirit World were Shadow Drones, created by Leo's associates. That way, Wicked Cyber End Dragon will raise to the throne of that world and lead the Duel Spirits into a war against humanity. Now, they are planning to repeat the process in the Human World. They want to cause a war between humans and duel monsters. Furthermore, I would like to thank Aldamonburst for the reviews and for telling me the name of Cyber End Dragon's attack.**


	6. Yusei's Premonition

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic/electric messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

**This episode, Yusei will have a premonition, courtesy of the Crimson Dragon. Also, some more activity on the Duel Spirit World. Also introducing Rainbow Dragon, who will become a regular character. When in the Duel Spirit World, the duel monster such as dragons and morphtronics will be referred to without the words such as '**_**morphtronic'**_** or '**_**dragon'**_**. Duel monsters with '**_**W-**_**' are Wicked monsters.**

**Chapter 6: Yusei's Premonition**

In the Duel Spirit world, everything was calm in the Crystal Valley. The valley was one of the most beautiful places in the Spirit World. Colorful giant crystals came out of the green land, like stalagmites. In the middle of the valley there was the Ancient City Rainbow Ruins where the mighty Crystal Beasts lived, all under the command and wisdom of their magnificent leader, Rainbow Dragon.

In the center of the city, on what appeared to be a coliseum all dozens of Crystal Beasts were gathered. In the arena, an out-of-place monster stood. It was a Power Tool Dragon. Only this monster was different than its usual form. He had the same characteristics than the Cyber End Dragon leader of the _Impius_ Movement.

"My friends! I'm delighted so see you here. I've traveled from far away to deliver a message: the humans have invaded our World!" the Machine announced. Through all the Coliseum, gasps and whispers erupted. "In a region far from here, humans have constantly appeared and destroyed everything in their path. When they strike, nothing is left alive. Even defenseless Duel Spirits no longer capable of fighting are targeted and mercilessly destroyed. The incursions are spreading through the entire Spirit World, growing more violent and larger."

"Why are you telling us this?" Amber Mammoth asked.

"There's a Movement called _Impius_, dedicated to help Duel Spirits who were attacked by humans. The leader Cyber End Dragon, seeks to help the victims of the humans' atrocities. He has vowed to protect this world from the human menace. Join him and you will help building this future of peace and safety." Power Tool Dragon said. Before anyone could answer a voice shouted:

"A future built over what? A war of bloodshed?" it was Ancient Fairy Dragon. The majestic dragon arrived at the Coliseum and faced Power Tool Dragon.

"It's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruby Carbuncle said in a worshipping manner. Despite Rainbow Dragon was their most reverent leader, Ancient Fairy Dragon was held in great respect by all monsters, including the Crystal Beasts.

"Surely, you announced the objectives of the _Impius_ Movement, but you did not mention the methods. You plan to bring war to the humans, because of these incursions." Ancient Fairy Dragon announced, which made everyone's gaze to turn to the machine dragon:

"If the humans continue to attack with no provocation, we might have to do that." Power Tool said "The Movement has no desire to start a war, but the humans who attack us and kill us with no explanation nor reason deserve to be destroyed. Which makes me wonder why you stopped Cyber End Dragon to finish off that human invader?"

"Because we do not know what is happening. Before acting we should know why these humans are attacking. And so far we have only been attacked by small groups of humans, not by armies, which means this is only a group and not all the humans." Ancient Fairy Dragon countered.

"And while we wait for answers, more innocent Spirits are destroyed. This we will not allow! We will stop this menace by all means necessary!"

"And what will those means lead to?" an old, deep, echoing voice asked. An even greater dragon now entered the Coliseum, Rainbow Dragon. All the Crystal Beast bowed, showing the utmost respect towards their ancient leader. Even Ancient Fairy Dragon bowed lightly to him. Only Power Tool Dragon did not do such thing. Rainbow Dragon ignored that and spoke to the machine dragon only. "What honor or grace is in destroying without thinking of any more peaceful solution? If the entire Human World were against us, they would send vast armies, not some small group invaders. What would it bring if we attack them without provocation, just to unleash our hatred? More hatred. They kill us and ravage our land; we kill them and ravage their land, in return. On and on! Should we make the wrong choice, we will trap ourselves and the humans in a cycle of hatred. A cycle in which the only escape is for one of the sides to die."

"Rainbow Dragon, the Old Pacifist." Power Tool Dragon said, indifferently. "I've seen some humans' behavior, in the Human World. They are complete barbarians. Many of them threat our cards as nothing more than rubbish. Now that they have found a way into our world, they're savageness guides them to hurt the real monsters. The peace this world experienced has clouded your judgment."

"Do you doubt of my sanity?" Rainbow Dragon asked in a calm tone. Power Tool wanted to answer affirmatively, but he knew all the Crystal Beast and even Ancient Fairy Dragon respected Rainbow dearly. Insulting him in the presence of that entire crowd would mean certain death.

"No, I just believe that you have been deceived." Power Tool answered. If Rainbow had made up his mind of not supporting the _Impius_, neither would the other Crystal Beasts. There was no more purpose in staying there. "I will be going now. But I hope you reconsider."

Power Tool took off. Rainbow also retreated and asked Ancient Fairy to come with him. The other Crystal Beast also dispersed and returned to their activities.

"This _Impius_ Movement bothers you, doesn't it?" Rainbow asked. He was much larger than Ancient Fairy. The Signer Dragon nodded:

"I can't stop but feeling they are a bigger threat than they appear, even for our own kind just as much as they are to the humans. At first, I thought this anti-human revelation was temporary, but then these human incursions began at the worst time possible."

"Well, I believe something different: I do not think these attacks began at a bad time." Rainbow said wisely. "They seem to have happened at the most appropriated time."

"Are you saying" Ancient Fairy questioned surprised. "that the _Impius_ is causing this terror so that more join them?"

"I do not know that. I can only know that our World is passing through some changes. I sense a great darkness coming. Greater than the Dark Signers; more silent, more cautious than them. We are always surrounded by signs and portents but, most of the times, we do not notice them until it is too late." Rainbow elucidated, looking up at the sky.

_Later, in the Impius Movement hiding place…_

Power Tool, or rather, Wicked Power Tool was now talking to Wicked Cyber End. Despite not following the three-headed machine dragon's orders, W-Power Tool still wanted him to succeed. Leo and his associates needed the _Impius_ Movement to succeed.

"Rainbow Dragon appeared and prevented me from convincing the citizens. He's an old follower of the Crimson Dragon. Naturally he stood up to Ancient Fairy." W-Power Tool reported. W-Cyber End growled furious:

"You know the Rainbow Dragon is one of the vital monsters I must have under my command! If we plan to one day attack the human world, we need all the powerful monster we can get."

"Don't give me orders! Remember, I'm only helping you because Leo and his associates want you to triumph. Do not forget that I'm different from those of your clan and the buffoons you managed to trick to join your _club_. I work _with_ _you_, I do not work _for_ _you_." W-Power Tool growled. Both machine dragons gave each other a hateful glare. W-Power Tool was a bit smaller that W-Cyber End, but the Synchro monster was not afraid. When the tension decreased, W-Cyber End spoke:

"Rainbow holds the safety of his people above everything else, does he not?"

"Well, of course. The Crystal Beasts are like family to him." W-Power Tool answered.

"What if the _humans_ were to take away from him what he holds most dear?" W-Cyber End suggested each of his heads with a cruel smirk. W-Power Tool smirked back.

_In Neo Domino…_

Yusei Fudo was riding on his Duel Runner, crossing the Deadulus Bridge. His mind was boiling with the recent events it happened, mainly that creep called Shadow. After he did a number on Yusei's Duel Runner and dueled Jack and Crow, the guy began attacking other Turbo Duelists over the days. However, Lazar managed to deal with him, though that made Yusei feel uncomfortable.

'_I never got to duel that guy, so I don't how he is like…but something tells me Lazar couldn't have just put that Shadow guy out of the road. There's something in him that reminds me of the Dark Signers.'_ the Signer thought to himself.

The world around him changed all of the sudden. Neo Domino and the Satellite were both burning to the ground. The sky was red and the air filled with ash and smoke.

"No!" Yusei cried out, horrified.

Duel Monsters were causing the destruction, attacking people mercilessly. However, that wasn't all. The scenario changed and Yusei was now in a valley of the Duel Spirit World, which was also been attacked. Duel monster were this time the victims. An army of duelists, all with hateful expression activated their duel disks and summoned their aces. The summoned duel monsters began to attack and destroy the Duel Spirits, in an endless slaughter.

Then the dark sky glowed red and Yusei heard an eerie familiar roar. Flying proudly in the sky, the Crimson Dragon appeared. The god dragon circled the sky and everything went backwards. The Spirit World and Neo Domino were undamaged again. Yusei was back on the Deadulus Bridge, stunned:

"What was that all about?" Yusei asked. Then he noticed something else also unusual. His deck was glowing. "And what's this?"

Yusei drew two and they both glowed like two small stars. The cards transformed into his two Synchro dragons: Stardust Dragon and Majestic Star Dragon. Both dragons flew high into the sky and circled each other, like they were dancing. The two dragons joined together into an explosion of light. Yusei's eyes went wide looking at…

Yusei suddenly woke up on his garage. He was all sweaty and panting like he ran a marathon. The leader of the Signers got up from his bed and looked out of his window. There he had a small view of the Satellite, though that couldn't shake off the nervous feeling he had.

"Either I need a break or something big is coming up." Yusei muttered.

**Next chapter, a duel will begin. In that duel, Yusei will discover what his dream meant and everything will be revealed to the heroes. Well, almost everything…**


	7. Havoc! PART I

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic/electric messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

**Finally, the first step is taken to the war. Though Leo will disobey his associates just to accelerate the process. Yusei is about to get the answer for his premonition. In the spirit world, Dragons and morphtronics will be referred to without the words such as '**_**morphtronic'**_** or '**_**dragon'**_**. Duel monsters with '**_**W-**_**' are Wicked monsters.**

**Chapter 7: Havoc! PART I**

In the Duel Spirit World, the Crystal Valley was known to be peaceful and quiet. But that night was different. The human Turbo Duelists had just popped in from one of their portals and began slaughtering the Duel Spirits. Rainbow Dragon saw the destruction with dread.

"Rainbow Radiat…" his attack was stopped by one of the human invaders.

"Reverse Trap: Dragon Capture Jar!" Rainbow was immediately sucked into the jar, where he was forced to watch the destruction of his friends and followers and his home.

"No…no…NO! Please, make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" but Rainbow could do nothing but watch and pray that this was just a nightmare.

Unbeknownst to him, hiding in a mountain watching the show was W-Power Tool. He wanted to make sure everything went according to the plan. The Shadow Drones were doing a good job. Once all the Crystal Beast, save for Rainbow Dragon were dead, the mission would be accomplished. He now began to communicate telepathically with Leo.

"_Our job is finished. The Crystal Valley is no more, just like its inhabitants. I'll give the signal to let Rainbow Dragon go now._"

"_Great job, Power Tool! Once we get Rainbow Dragon to join W-Cyber End little club. We can focus on my World. See ya later!"_ Leo finished the communication.

W-Power Tool gave the signal for the Shadow Drones to retreat. Rainbow was released from his imprisonment in the process, but his spirit was too much broken to do anything about it. The Wicked monster retreated.

Soon after, Ancient Fairy arrived at the scene. The burned and ravaged land moved her to tears. But nothing was as tragic as seen her old friend standing in the middle of the ruined city, looking like he was dead on the inside.

"Rainbow…" she asked but he didn't answer. "I'm sorry…"

"Leave me be." he said in an anguished voice. Rainbow took flight but Ancient Fairy didn't follow him. She knew her words wouldn't reach his wounded heart and soul.

_Back on the real world…_

"It worked. Rainbow Dragon is now heading to the base of the _Impius_." Leo chuckled lightly. He was in his room, talking to his semi-visible associates. "These dragons are tough but their brains must be the size of peas."

"_Whatever. What matters is that W-Cyber End will have the support he requires to take over the Spirit World"_ one of Leo's associates said.

"_Now we can turn our eyes to this world. In two weeks we will start the Duel Monster incursions here."_ another associate said.

"Why not start them here already? The gate is not ready yet, but I could go as…" Leo propose was interrupted by a third of his associates.

"_No, we need to go quietly…Oh, no. Your sister is coming!"_ the associates turned fully invisible when Luna knocked at the door.

"Come in, Luna." Leo said when he was sure his associates were all invisible. "What is it?"

"Were you talking to someone?" Luna asked.

"No, of course not." he replied. Luna hummed worried. Ever since Leo got back, her mark kept feeling strange, especially when Leo was around. Like warning her about some danger.

"Well…ok. I'm going to Akiza's." Luna said expecting Leo to go with her, like he always did ever since they were kids.

"OK, have fun." there was another signs that things were different. When Leo got back he no longer accompanied Luna wherever she went, as if he wasn't the old super-protector brother he used to be. Luna left and when they knew she was out of ear-shot one of the associates spoke:

"_She knows something is different about you. Her Mark of the Crimson Dragon is telling her so."_

"I could kill her, if that solved the problem." Leo suggested without hesitating. "If we get her out of the way now, it's one less problem in the future."

"_No, we need her alive for now_." the associate said. He then chuckled a little. "_But I am impressed that you just suggested killing your own sibling."_

"Whatever. Though I still think we could make our next move right now." Leo said.

"_Enough. Do not criticize our methods. We will stick to the plan and that's final!"_ the leader of the associates growled. Leo quieted down, though his head did not.

_In the Spirit World..._

"My condolences on what happened to your city…and your followers." W-Cyber End said. Rainbow had just founded the leader of the _Impius _Movement and told him what had happened.

"All I want now is revenge for what the humans did to my people. Grant me this and let the Human race burn. I don't care about peace anymore." Rainbow said in a twisted sorrowful voice, though it had an obvious hint of hatred. The wisdom and kind tone it once had was gone.

"Yes, we will help you achieving that, my friend." W-Cyber End said. "Welcome to the _Impius_."

Rainbow flew before W-Cyber End, who chuckled slightly. If only Rainbow knew it was _him_ who conceived the plan to attack Crystal Valley.

_Back on the real world…_

In the hiding place of Leo's associates, everything was quiet. They were all in other chambers, finishing the gate. Well, Leo had a better idea to speed up the plan. He only needed to prepare some of the equipment.

"If you want something done fast, you just got to do it yourself." Leo grinned as he rode his black Duel Runner out of there into the light of the morning.

Less than one hour later, total chaos erupted in every corner of the world. Yusei was in his garage when Crow came practically shouting on his ears.

"Yusei! Come here quick!"

"What is it Crow?" Yusei asked. Crow took him to the living room in the 1st floor where they had a TV.

"Look at the news!" Crow pointed at the screen. Monsters! Real life Duel Monsters attacking different parts of the World, most of them over-populated cities.

"What the…What's this?" Yusei shouted before a roar outside. The two Signers went outside to see monster attacking Neo Domino city.

"Holy cow! This is just like the Armageddon movie." Crow shouted.

"No time for that, Crow! Come on!" Yusei said, hopping in his Duel Runner. "We have to find Akiza, Jack and Luna and stop this."

The two Signers took off, summoning their monsters to battle the invading ones. They eventually have to separate.

"Hello again!" a voice that made Yusei's ears shake in recognition. It was…

"Shadow!" Yusei shouted.

**I know this one is short, but I just wanted to speed things up a little. Next chapter will be long and we will have a duel. This duel will explain Yusei's dream.**


	8. Havoc! PART II

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic/electric messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

**Chapter 8: Havoc! PART II**

"Long time no see, hu?" Shadow complimented. "Are you liking what I'm doing with the place?"

"Wait, YOU're the one who's sending these Duel Monsters?" Yusei asked.

"Hell yeah. And I'm about to send some more at you Yusei." Shadow said, activating his Duel Runner Field Spell Speed World."

"_Duel Mode engaged! Auto-pilot standing by!_"

"Grrr! OK, fine. But if I win, you better give some answers." Yusei said. Shadow agreed.

"I'm starting." Shadow began his turn. "I place one monster face down in DEF. That's all for now."

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 1 || Yusei LP: 4000 / SPC: 1)

"Then allow me." Yusei drew his sixth card. "Since you have a monster out and I have none, I can Special summon Level Warrior as a level 4 monster. Next I summon Junk Synchron. And to finish it, I tune my lv.4 Level Warrior and my lv.3 Junk Synchron to bring out Junk Archer. Let's rev it up!"

(Junk Archer ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2000)

"I activate his Special Ability. I can now remove your monster from play and then I get to attack you directly. Go, Junk Archer." Yusei said and his monster prepared to fire an arrow. Shadow's monster was revealed.

"Not so fast, Yusei. I reveal my Wicked Cyber Larva special ability: Grave robbing!"

"Grave robing? So that's what separates Wicked monsters from normal ones?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, every Wicked monster has this special ability: once per turn, whenever it is summoned or targeted, I get to snatch a monster from any of our graveyards and used it as a shield or power supply for my monster. And I think your Junk Synchron should do it just fine." Shadow said. The appendages of the black symbol on Wicked Cyber Larva stretched and dug in Yusei's graveyard. They pulled Junk Synchron out and the arrow hit it instead.

"Looks like my monster is still around. But don't worry about your Synchron, he's back on your graveyard." Shadow said smugly.

"Whatever, Junk Archer attack his monster now!" Yusei commanded and this time, Wicked Cyber Larva was indeed destroyed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Yusei, but whenever Wicked Cyber Larva is destroyed, I get to summon another one from my deck. Guess you're back where you started." Shadow said summoning his second Wicked Cyber Larva in DEF.

"I'll get you yet, Shadow. I place three face downs and leave it to you." Yusei said.

(Wicked Cyber Larva ATK: 401 / DEF: 601)

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 1 + 1 = 2 || Yusei LP: 4000 / SPC: 1 + 1 = 2)

"First, I place a face down. Next I sacrifice my Wicked Cyber Larva to summon its fully evolved form, Wicked Cyber Dragon!" Shadow said, summoning his mighty beast. The new cyber dragon was far greater and fiercer.

(Wicked Cyber Dragon ATK: 2101 / DEF: 1601)

"Now I'll use his special ability!" Shados shouted.

"Not good." Yusei muttered.

"Not good is right! Now my pet, go fish in _my_ graveyard." Shadow said and the appendages of his new monster extended and grasped Wicked Cyber Larva. "Now absorb its power and abilities."

(Wicked Cyber Dragon ATK: 2101 + 401 = 2502 / DEF: 1601 + 601 = 2202)

"Now my monster attack his Junk Archer!" Shadow commanded and his monster did so.

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 2 || Yusei LP: 4000 – (2502 – 2300) = 3798 / SPC: 2)

"I play another face down and end my turn." Shadow said, grinning under his helmet.

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 2 + 1 = 3 || Yusei LP: 3798 / SPC: 2 + 1 = 3)

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Junk Archer." Yusei's Synchro returned to him. "Now I activate his ability to erase your equipped Wicked Cyber Larva."

The monster attached to Wicked Cyber Dragon disappeared and the parasite's ATK dropped back to normal.

(Wicked Cyber Dragon ATK: 2502 – 401 = 2101 / DEF: 2202 – 601 = 1601)

"Now attack his monster, Junk Archer." Yusei commanded, but the Universe was against him, again.

"I activate my trap: Threatening Roar. Now you can't attack for the rest of this turn." Shadow announced and Yusei frowned.

"Fine. I end my turn."

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 3 + 1 = 4 || Yusei LP: 3798 / SPC: 3 + 1 = 4)

"I activate my other trap: Wicked Twin. Now I can take from my Deck to my hand all the Wicked monsters equal to one that I already have on the field." Shadow said. He took two cards from his deck and put them in his hand. "Now I have one Wicked Cyber Dragon on the field and two on my hand. But it doesn't end here. I play my Speed Spell Speed Fusion."

"Oh, no." Yusei shouted.

"Oh, yes. Say hello to Wicked Cyber End Dragon!" Shadow said, as his three-headed cyber monster appeared.

(Wicked Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4001 / DEF: 2801)

"Lucky for you, I can't attack on the same turn a Fusion Monster is summoned, so make your move. I'll just play a face down before leaving it to you." Shadow said.

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 4 + 1 = 5 || Yusei LP: 3798 / SPC: 4 + 1 = 5)

'_This isn't looking great. I need to strengthen my defenses. Even if I change my monster into DEF, that dragon can inflict piercing damage._' Yusei thought until a plan formed in his mind. '_That's it!'_

"I activate my trap: Level Returner. Now I can drop my Junk Archer's level by two."

(Junk Archer level: 7 – 2 = 5)

"Next, I summon Turbo Synchron." Yusei said and his new monster appeared.

(Turbo Synchron; lv:1; ATK: 100 / DEF: 500)

"Now it's time for Turbo Synchron to give Junk Archer a little tune up! I Synchro Summon Junk Gardna in DEF!"

**(A.N.: I know that to summon ****Junk Gardna****, the tuner monster required is ****Junk Synchron****, but I'm making an exception in this case. Please, don't flame.)**

(Junk Gardna; lv:6; ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2600)

"I activate my new monster's effect: I now change you Wicked Cyber End Dragon's battle position." Yusei smiled as the giant metallic behemoth gained a blue tone.

(Wicked Cyber End Dragon DEF: 2801)

"Nice try Yusei, but today isn't your day. I activate my trap: Wicked Barrage." Shadow said in a smug tone. "When one of my monsters changes battle position during my opponent's turn, I can change it back to its original battle position. And to top it off, you can't use the same effect you used anymore."

(Wicked Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4001)

"I play two face downs and end my turn." Yusei muttered.

"Now Wicked Cyber End Dragon let him have it! Attack with Wicked Strident Blaze!" the attack annihilated the Junk monster and hit Yusei's LP.

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 5 || Yusei LP: 3798 – 1401 = 2397 / SPC: 5 – 1 = 4)

"I activate my Junk Gardna's _other_ ability. Since he was destroyed, I can change the Battle Position of your monster again. And since this effect is different than the other I used before, your Trap won't affect it. Yusei said and Wicked Cyber End Dragon went into DEF again.

(Wicked Cyber End Dragon DEF: 2801)

"Fine then. Your move." Shadow said. Yusei drew a card.

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 5 + 1 = 6 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 4 + 1 = 5)

"I play my Speed Spell Angel Baton. I can now draw 2 cards in exchange for 1." Yusei did so and his eyes lighted up. "I set a monster in face down DEF."

"Is that all you've got. Well allow me to show you a real move." Shadow drew.

"Hey, Shadow! Why haven't you used your monster's graverobing effect, hu?" Yusei asked, matter-of-factly.

"Because apparently, I don't need it to beat you." Shadow replied.

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 6 + 1 = 7 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 5 + 1 = 6)

"I change my Wicked Cyber End Dragon to ATK mode and next I summon Wicked Machina Sniper in ATK!" Shadow said and a mechanic monster holding a rocket launcher appeared.

(Wicked Machina Sniper ATK: 1801 / DEF: 801)

"Now attack his face down monster's, Sniper!" Shadow's monster fired a rocket at the defense. The monster perished, but Yusei was not disappointed; his plan had worked!

"Thanks, Shadow. You just destroyed my Synchro Venger and thanks to that, I can bring back the monster I used for a Synchro Summon of a Synchro monster that is now in my Graveyard." Yusei said. "Now come on out Junk Archer and Turbo Synchron."

Yusei's two fallen monster returned to his field. Shadow could guess what Yusei was going to do next, but he wasn't worried. No even Yusei's ace could compare in power to his Wicked Cyber End Dragon.

"Whatever. Your move." Shadow said.

(Shadow LP: 4000 / SPC: 6 + 1 = 7 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 5 + 1 = 6)

"I now use my two newly recovered monster to bring out Stardust Dragon! It's time to kiss _your_ dragon goodbye." Yusei said as his Signer Dragon made its appearance.

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)

"Your lizard is too weak. Do the math." Shadow mocked. Yusei continued.

"I now play my Speed Spell Silver Contrails, since I have 6 Speed Counters. Now Stardust gets a little bonus until the End Phase."

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500 / DEF: 2000)

"Next I activate one of my Traps: Shard of Hope. Now I get to make another draw and if it is a Trap, I get to activate it right now." Yusei put his hand over his deck and prayed to his cards.

'_That card must be drawn now.'_ Yusei drew and his mark glowed brighter. It was just the card he needed!

"I now replace my Shard of Hope to activate my Synchro Striker Unit and equipped it to my dragon. Now it gains another bonus, though for every of my End Phase that passes, my monster loses 800 ATK." Yusei said.

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500 / DEF: 2000)

"Now Stardust, eliminate Wicked Cyber End Dragon! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei commanded and Stardust fired his attack and destroyed the Fusion Monster.

(Shadow LP: 4000 – 499 = 3501 / SPC: 7 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 6)

"Very impressive for a Signer." Shadow complimented.

"And you're about to get even more impressed. I activate my second trap: Synchro Destructor." Yusei announced. "Since my Stardust just destroyed your monster, you get damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. That's what you get for threatening my friends and this city, you maniac!"

(Shadow LP: 3501 – (4001 ÷ 2) = 1501 / SPC: 7 – 2 = 5 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 6)

**(A.N.: I know that 4001 ÷ 2 = 2000.5 but in the world of Duel Monster there are only non-negative integer numbers. So the damage caused by ****Synchro Destructor**** is 2000.)**

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 4500 – 1000 – 800 = 2700 / DEF: 2000)

"I end my turn, Shadow!" Yusei said.

(Shadow LP: 1501 / SPC: 5 + 1 = 6 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 6 + 1 = 7)

"I underestimated you. If I had a grave-robbed monster to protect my dragon, your strategy would have been for nothing." Shadow mumbled in a dangerous silent tone. He looked Yusei with a murderous smirk that the Signer could not see because of Shadow's helmet. "You know, that combo you used was similar to the one you used in your first duel against Kalin."

"What?" Yusei questioned, surprised. "How do you know about that?"

Shadow ignored his questioned and drew a card:

"First, I summon my Wicked Machina Soldier. Next, I play my Speed Spell Back up Force. By giving up 2 Speed Counters, I can now Special Summon an additional monster, just so long that monster ATK is lower than the monster I already summoned. And I choose Wicked Machina Defender."

The two new monsters appeared, all of them with the typical Wicked monster appearance.

"Thanks to Wicked Machina Defender's ability, I can take a Wicked Commander Covington from my deck to my hand. And now it's time for my monsters to go fish on my Graveyard." Shadow said and his 3 monster snatch a Wicked Cyber Dragon each.

(Wicked Machina Sniper ATK: 1801 + 2101 = 3902 / DEF: 801 + 1601 = 2402)

(Wicked Machina Defender ATK: 1201 + 2101 = 3302 / DEF: 1801 + 1601 = 3402)

(Wicked Machina Soldier ATK: 1601 + 2101 = 3702 / DEF: 1501 + 1601 = 3102)

"Oh, no!" Yusei shouted.

"Oh, yes! As much as I would love to squash you right now, I don't want to ruin the fun, yet. I lay two face downs. You better use this turn I'm giving you, because you won't have another chance to avoid what's coming." Shadow said.

"Don't mind if I do." Yusei responded.

(Shadow LP: 1501 / SPC: 6 + 1 = 7 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 7 + 1 = 8)

'_My options are not good. I don't have anything to help me defeat any of those monsters. And if Shadow is serious and there's something worse coming, then I'm done for.'_ Yusei thought. '_Maybe I can prepare my defense in case I can't stop that. I still have my face down __Defense Draw__ I put a few turns ago.'_

"I change my Stardust Dragon into DEF mode. Next, I'll summon one monster in face down DEF. And to finish my turn, I play a face down." Yusei concluded.

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2700 – 800 = 1900 / DEF: 2000)

(Shadow LP: 1501 / SPC: 7 + 1 = 8 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 8 + 1 = 9)

"It's your funeral. I activate my two face downs: Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine." Shadow said. "Now every time I draw a card I gain 500 LP. And during my Standby Phase, I get half the LP I paid the previous turn. Next, I summon Wicked Commander Covington in DEF."

(Wicked Commander Covington ATK: 1001 / DEF: 601)

"And now for the grand finale. Thanks to his special ability, I can send my Wicked Machina Defender, Wicked Machina Sniper and Wicked Machina Soldier to the Graveyard to summon your destruction! Your friend Atlas may have told you my Wicked Machina Fortress was my most dangerous monster but he was wrong." the three monsters changed form and combined into a greater robotic monster. "Say hello to Wicked Machina Force!"

(Wicked Machina Force ATK: 4601 / DEF: 4101)

"It can wipe me out in one blow!" Yusei said, stunned by the monster power.

"You're right. But there's a down side, you see. In order for my monster to attack, I have to pay 1000 LP. That's why I played my two traps. You're standing in front of my most powerful monster Yusei! Start groveling because this is your last duel!"


	9. Havoc! PART III

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic/electric messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

** Leo's identity as Shadow is finally revealed! But the duel is far from over.**

**Chapter 9: Havoc! PART III**

"I can't believe I woke up this morning and thought this was gonna be a day like any other." Carly shrieked running away from a Cyber Dragon. The whole Neo Domino city was in chaos with real life duel monster attacking. Suddenly, another dragon appeared and destroyed the cybernetic monster with a punch of fire.

"Red Dragon Archfiend?" Carly asked. She then spotted a man in a white Duel Runner. "Jack?"

"Carly you better go to somewhere safe, far from this war zone." the man said. Carly nodded and ran away. Jack watched her leaving before he looked at the zone. The Duel Monsters on that area were now gone. Crow was taking care of other part of the city. Akiza and Luna were helping in the endeavor. Only Yusei was missing. Jack felt his mark glow and knew which Signer was dueling.

"Yusei…" Jack departed, setting out to look for his friend and rival.

_In the duel…_

Yusei thought things would go easy now that he had took out Shadow's three-headed dragon. But no such luck. Shadow had now an even stronger monster. Worse than that, it was a Wicked monster, which granted the ability of grave robbing.

Yusei had two defenses Stardust Dragon and a face down. Also two of his best Traps that have saved him from sticky situations before. Shadow on the other hand had two face-up Traps that would allow him to recover LP. His Wicked Commander Covington was not much of a threat. But the worst of the lot was his Wicked Machina Force with its 4601 ATK!

(Shadow LP: 1501 / SPC: 8 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 9)

(Stardust Dragon DEF: 2000)

(Wicked Machina Force ATK: 4601)

(Wicked Commander Covington DEF: 601)

"First of all, I'm gonna give my newest monster a power boost. Let's see who gets to be graverobbed this time." the black tentacles on Wicked Machina Force's dug into Yusei's graveyard. "It's Junk Synchron again."

(Wicked Machina Force ATK: 4601 + 1300 = 5901 / DEF: 4101 + 500 = 4601)

"Eat this, Yusei Fudo! I sacrifice 1000 LP so that my monster can attack you dragon!" Shadow said.

(Shadow LP: 1501 – 1000 = 501 / SPC: 8 – 1 = 7 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 9)

Wicked Machina Force was pointing every cannon at the defensive dragon. But before it could attack.

"Not if I have something so say about that." Yusei shouted. His other DEF monster was flipped up, revealing to be Ghost Gardna. "Thanks to my Ghost Gardna, whenever another of my monster is target of an attack, I get to change the target to this monster. Plus, your monster will lose 1000 ATK until the End Phase."

"Whatever." Shadow dismissed. Ghost Gardna was destroyed instead and Wicked Machina Force lost some points.

(Wicked Machina Force ATK: 5901 – 1000 = 4901 / DEF: 4601)

"I end my turn with a face down." Shadow said and his monster ATK returned to normal.

(Wicked Machina Force ATK: 4901 + 1000 = 5901 / DEF: 4601)

(Shadow LP: 501 / SPC: 7 + 1 = 8 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 9 + 1 = 10)

'_I survived for one more turn. But what good it has?'_ Yusei said. He draw Stardust Xiaolong. '_Maybe if Shadow doesn't attack him, I can get everything I need.'_

"I summon Stardust Xiaolong in DEF. That all for now."

(Stardust Xiaolong ATK: 100 / DEF: 100)

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 1900 – 800 = 1100 / DEF: 2000)

(Shadow LP: 501 / SPC: 8 + 1 = 9 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 10 + 1 = 11)

"And now that my turn has begun, I'll get the power boost my traps grant me." Shadow said. His LP were then increased by the two Trap cards he activated in his previous turn.

(Shadow LP: 501 + 2 * 500 = 1501 / SPC: 9)

"And now I sacrifice 1000 LP so that my monster can do what it couldn't, last turn. Wicked Machina Force, destroy his Stardust Dragon."

(Shadow LP: 1501 – 1000 = 501 / SPC: 9 – 1 = 8)

"Guess again, Shadow! I activate my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei shouted and his old trusty trap blocked the attack and was flipped back down.

"You always love to use your old outdated trap, don't you? Fine. I'll get you yet. But before I end my turn, I activate my face down: Speed Spell Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Oh, no!" Yusei grunted as his trap was destroyed.

(Shadow LP: 501 / SPC: 8 + 1 = 9 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 11 + 1 = 12)

'_Great, now the only trap I have left is my face down __Defense Draw__. But that won't save my dragon. That card must be drawn now!_' Yusei said, though he knew in his mind that he was filed with doubts.

"Yusei!" a very familiar voice with a Australian accent shouted. Yusei looked to his left and saw Jack on another road. Luna was riding with him on his Duel Runner.

"Yusei, over here pal!" another familiar voice said. It was Crow with Akiza on his Duel Runner.

"So the rest of the Signer decided to join the party? Cool, I didn't want Yusei's best pals to miss his downfall.

"You're the one who's going down, creep!" Jack shouted.

"We're with you, Yusei!" Akiza cried out.

"Always. What is ours is yours!" Crow said, showing his glowing mark. All the marks of the dragon joined in Yusei's back, forming the Crest of the Crimson Dragon.

"Thanks, my friends. I won't let you down. I draw!" Yusei drew his glowing card. "And I summon Majestic Dragon."

"Oh, good!" Shadow muttered.

"Now I tune my Stardust Dragon, Stardust Xiaolong and Majestic Dragon to summon my most powerful beast." Yusei said as the 3 monster joined into… "Majestic Star Dragon."

(Majestic Star Dragon ATK: 3800 / DEF: 3000)

"Now I use his special ability to negate and copy the ability of your monster. In other words, the power your graverobbed monster has is now working for my dragon." Yusei said.

(Majestic Star Dragon ATK: 3800 + 1300 = 5100 / DEF: 3000 + 500 = 3500)

(Wicked Machina Force ATK: 5901 – 1300 = 4601/ DEF: 4601 – 500 = 4101)

"Now, Majestic Star Dragon destroy his monster!" Yusei said. The mighty dragon destroyed the machine, which broke apart into the three machines which were its parts and finally those three were also destroyed.

(Shadow LP: 501 – 499 = 2 / SPC: 9 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 12)

"That guy only has 2 LP left! There's no way Yusei can lose now!" Luna beamed.

"Don't be so sure, that guy still has his two traps Life Absorbing Machine and Solemn Wishes. With them, he will gain 1000 LP when his turn begins. I have a feeling this duel is far from finished." Jack countered.

"Now, my Majestic Star Dragon has to return to the Extra Deck and I get to summon my Stardust Dragon back. Your move." Yusei said.

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)

"Yes, my move it is." Shadow said.

(Shadow LP: 2 + 2 * 500 = 1002 / SPC: 9 + 1 = 10 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 12)

"I'll start by…" before Shadow could make his move, the screen on his monitor lighted up and a triangular black head with many red eyes appeared.

"_What are you doing?! You disobeyed our orders!"_ the creature said. Yusei came closer to Shadow and looked into the screen.

'_What is that?'_ the Signer wondered.

"You would have waited months until we could strike, this way things will go much faster. Now shut up and let me finish this worm!" Shadow growled. He punched the screen, smashing it.

"Who was that?" Yusei asked. Shadow ignored him and continued his move.

"I now summon my Wicked Morphtronic Remoten."

(Wicked Morphtronic Remoten; LV. 3; Tuner; ATK: 301 / DEF: 1201)

"A tuner monster?" Yusei asked.

"That's right Yusei! I tune my lv.3 Wicked Morphtronic Remoten with my lv.4 Wicked Commander Covington to summon Wicked Power Tool Dragon!" shadow announced as his robot dragon appeared and roared proudly.

(Wicked Power Tool Dragon ATK: 2301 / DEF: 2501)

"A Wicked Power Tool Dragon?" Crow asked, surprised.

"Leo has a monster like that, now. But that's got be a coincidence." Yusei mumbled more to himself than to his enemy. Shadow heard, nevertheless. The dark duelist began to laugh loudly.

"What has gotten into him?" Luna asked.

"Where is the joke?" Yusei questioned.

"The jokes on you, Yusei. And also in the fact that answer to who I am is right in front of your nose, but you are just too naïve to see it." Shadow mocked.

"What are you talking about? Who are you, after all?" Akiza asked.

"I'm hurt, Akiza." Shadow took off his helmet and threw it away. "Don't you guys recognize your friend Leo?"

**And there it is, Shadow is finally revealed to the heroes as Leo. Next chapter the duel ends and the real bad guys will be introduced. By the way, this fict may be up for adoption. I will decide things next chapter.**


	10. Havoc! PART IV

**Signers and Shadows**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

'_Italic' _thoughts

"_Italic"_ telepathic/electric messages.

_Italic and centered_ transitions

** Shadow, or rather, Leo shows himself as a traitor. What will Yusei do now? This episode is partly based on the last episode of ****Primo's Plan****. Leo's associates finally made their appearance. When the LP and Speed Counters are counted, Leo's name is still Shadow, since he began that duel with the name Shadow.**

**Chapter 10: Havoc! PART IV**

"Leo!" the five Signers shouted. There he was, the twin brother of the youngest Signer. The duelists and the spectators were arriving at the Monument in the Daedalus Bridge.

"Leo…what are you doing?" Yusei asked.

"What am I doing? I'm rocking this World!" Leo said. "Now let's continue where we left off."

"But why are you doing this? What has gotten into you?" Yusei persisted.

"Defeat me and you'll get your answer." Leo proposed.

"Ok, fine." Yusei sighed.

"Leo…" Luna sighed, sadly. "Why…?"

"Now go Wicked Power Tool Dragon and absorb the strength of my most powerful monster!" the black appendages began digging in Leo's graveyard. They pulled out Wicked Machina Force.

"Not good." Crow said.

(Wicked Power Tool Dragon ATK: 2301 + 4601 = 6902 / DEF: 2501 + 4101 = 6602)

"Now my monster, destroy his dragon once and for all!" the mechanical dragon flew towards Stardust and destroyed it. Yusei felt a pang of sorrow seeing his dragon being annihilated.

"I activate my Trap: Defense Draw." Yusei shouted. "Now my LP are spared and I draw one card."

"Whatever. Now I activate a Trap from my hand by removing two traps I already have on the field. So I tribute Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine to play Prize Attached. Since I have a Wicked monster that has just graverobbed another Wicked monster, those two can't be separated as long as this Trap remains on the field. So even if you bring back your Majestic Star Dragon, his special ability wouldn't be of any use to you. I end my turn."

(Shadow LP: 1002 / SPC: 10 + 1 = 11 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 12)

"This isn't going well for Yusei." Luna sighed. Leo laughed louder.

"Now Yusei, wanna give up? It would spare you the shame." Leo mocked.

"Don't listen to this brat, Yusei!" Jack shouted. "You've always managed to pass each obstacle. You've beaten three Dark Signers. If you could defeat me, then you can beat this joker."

'_I don't think I can beat Leo. Each time I beaten one of his toughest monsters, an even stronger showed up_._Majestic Star Dragon__ was my best card and yet…_' then something shone in Yusei's memory. The dream he had. '_That dream…but what does it means…Could it be?_'

Then Yusei knew what to do. He looked at Leo with the same determination in his eyes and heart.

"This duel isn't over yet, Leo. And you're the one who should be considering giving up, because I know how to win this, now."

"What?" everyone else said.

"Yeah, right. Come at me, then." Leo dismissed.

"I'll summon my Trap Avenger." Yusei Summoned a monster which looked like a trap with all sorts of equipment.

(Trap Avenger ATK: 300 / DEF: 300)

"And by using its Special Ability, I can release it to activate a Trap from my hand." Yusei said and his monster was destroyed. "It's called Premature Burial which allows me to transfer a monster from my Deck or Extra Deck to my graveyard."

"Next, I activate Speed Spell Monster Reborn. By removing 10 Speed Counter, I can bring back a monster from any of our graveyards. So welcome back Stardust Dragon." Yusei's Signer dragon reappeared. "And to finish this, I put three face downs on the field"

(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)

(Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 12 – 10 = 2)

(Shadow LP: 1002 / SPC: 11 + 1 = 12 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 2 + 1 = 3)

"You call that a move?" Leo said. "I'm not scared by those 3 face downs. I can see none of them is the miraculous draw you need to defeat my monster. So attack his newly revived dragon, Wicked Power Tool Dragon!"

"I activate my trap: Negate Attack. Now your attack is canceled and your Battle Phase is over." Yusei said. Leo however, smirked:

"Like I would care about that. All you are doing is stalling for time. Your move."

(Shadow LP: 1002 / SPC: 12 || Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 3 + 1 = 4)

'_This is it! I hope I'm ready. I hope I'm not wrong about that dream, 'cause if I am everything is lost.'_ Yusei said in his mind, closing his eyes for a second. "This is it, Leo! Prepare yourself! I activate my other trap Descending Lost Star. This allows me to resurrect a Synchro monster in DEF. Even though its DEF will be reduced to 0, its level by 1 and its effect will be negated, it's well worth the price. So revive now, Majestic Star Dragon!"

(Majestic Star Dragon ATK: 3800 / DEF: 0)

"What are you up to?" Leo asked confused. "Stardust Dragon is powerless against my monster. And Majestic Star Dragon has no DEF, no special ability and can't change its Battle Position."

"The next and final trap I'll activate might enlighten you. It's called The Enemy's Foil and it allows me to play a Spell our Trap in your graveyard." Yusei said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You heard me and the card I choose is your Speed Spell Speed Fusion! This is what my dream meant." Yusei shouted. The Crest of the Crimson Dragon reappeared on Yusei's back, though this time it glittered brighter, giving more power to the Signer. The sky became dark and a familiar eerie roar was heard.

"The Crimson Dragon!" the Signers shouted. The dragon god roared proudly.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei said and Stardust Dragon and Majestic Star Dragon became to lights that intertwined each other. The Crimson Dragon merged with the joined lights and a greater creature appeared. I looked like Stardust covered with Majestic Star's armor. Though its scales were much brighter than any of the two dragons' scales. The new born monster gave a melodious roar which transpired beauty and peace.

"I Fusion Summon Imperial Cosmic Dragon!"

"It's beautiful!" Akiza said, amazed.

"Now that is a real monster!" Jack smirked.

(Imperial Cosmic Dragon; lv. 12; ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000)

"Well, that's impressive but it's still no match for my monster. Remember, while my Trap is in play, nothing can separate my two monsters." Leo said.

"True, but if I discard my hand, Imperial Cosmic Dragon can negate all the Trap, Spell and monster effects of your cards, during my turn." Yusei said, sending his hand to the graveyard.

"What?!" Leo shouted, watching his trap been frozen and Wicked Power Tool Dragon losing Wicked Machina Force to the graveyard.

(Wicked Power Tool Dragon ATK: 6902 – 4601 = 2301 / DEF: 6602 – 4101 = 2501)

"No…" Leo said.

"Imperial Cosmic Dragon end this!" Yusei commanded and his monster advanced at an incredible speed leaving behind a rainbow trail of light. Imperial Cosmic Dragon collided with Wicked Power Tool Dragon which was destroyed.

"No, this is impossible! Wicked monster can't be defeated, least of all by Yusei!" Leo shouted, the attack damaging the road and sending debris into Leo's way.

(Shadow LP: 1002 – 1699 = 0 / SPC: 12 – 1 = 11) **LOST!**

(Yusei LP: 2397 / SPC: 4) **WIN!**

All over the world, the Duel monsters attacking disappeared, but the damage and casualties were still there. Leo's Runner breaks down and Leo is catapulted high into the air and landed at the base of the Monument. The Signers quickly went after him.

"Leo, are you OK?" Yusei said, but before he could reach the unconscious boy, his body began to float up in the air along with his Duel Runner.

"Do not worry, Yusei Fudo. Leo just passes out. He doesn't need your pity, though I'm surprised you even offer it, after all he has done to you." a echoing voice said. Leo's body and Duel Runner floated until they were in the top of the Monument. Up there, two black alike creatures were standing. Both looked like six-spider-legged insectoid monsters, standing with no less than two meters tall. The heads were triangular, with two pairs of seven eyes. Their hands had long sharp appendages for fingers. Their whole bodies possessed sharp black appendages, similar to Wicked monsters.

"Ew!" Crow trembled, disgusted. "I've seen prettier things been eaten by spiders."

"Who…what are you?" Yusei asked. Right then, his mark began to burn and so did the marks of the other Signers. "What is this?"

"Our names do not matter. But you can refer to us as the Shadows. We are the ones who have been instructing Leo. You see, that invitation for a trip wasn't just a coincidence. We knew Leo was close to the Signers and we needed an undercover agent, so we made sure he would meet us alone and had him joined to our cause." the one who had spoken before said.

"Your cause?" Yusei asked. This time, the other one spoke:

"Since Leo already revealed himself against our wishes, we might as well grant you the information he promised, should he lose the duel. We are here to cause a war between the world and the Spirit World. That is our objective."

"What are you as insane as you are hideous?" Jack asked. "What is your idea?"

"Are you nuts?" Crow growled. "You think you can just barge in here and began causing an all-out war for nothing? Well, that's not gonna happen!"

"We beg to differ." the first Shadows looked at the damaged Neo Domino city. "The people of this world are now what we need them to be. A beaten, resentful people who will seek revenge against those who supposedly have attacked them without provocation: the Duel Spirits. Recently, we have begun a number of human incursions into the Duel Spirits world and placing the Duel Spirits who want war into high places. All of this to make sure the Spirit World will want war against the Humans."

"When we first arrived here, we knew the Signers would be an obstacle. However, their strength could come in handy. So he got us a spy close to the Signers: Leo. But Leo was always a bit disobedient. He challenged Yusei for this duel, revealed the secret power of his Wicked monsters and sent Duel Spirits attacking this world before it was time, without our authorization. Nevertheless, it actually turned out in our favor."

"So that's why Leo was acting strange ever since he got back." Akiza said.

"Yes, whenever you were talking to him, we were always at his side, whispering in his ear. And I must say, he was actually thrilled to start this war and to backstab you all." the second Shadow said.

"What? No way!" Yusei shouted.

"Leo would never do that. He may be smug and sometimes a dork but he would never betray us." Luna said.

"Oh, but he has. As a matter of fact, when you overheard him talking to us in his room, he considered killing you, Luna, to avoid any suspicions. But we _reminded_ him that we could use all the Signers alive. Though I must say, he could be more cruel and rootless than any of us." the second Shadow countered.

"No, you're lying!" Luna said.

"Believe as you wish. All that matters now is that a war is imminent. The only thing that is still needed is for the two enemy sides to meet each other. And we will make sure that happens. All that remains is to see which side you Signers will take. We'll meet again." when the second Shadow stopped talking, both Shadows, Leo and his runner disappeared.

**THE END**

**I'm thinking about putting this fict up for ADOPTION. This is just the first story of a saga. If no one wants it, I may leave this sort like this and discontinue the saga.**


End file.
